Euphemia Bellamy
Euphemia Bellamy Effie, daughter of Coruscant nobility, was once the most powerful woman in the Galaxy. Until her untimely death, she commanded the most feared armies and fighter fleets on the Rim. She was a former Navy Captain who rose to become Security Chief of Paxo, joined The Black Empire, and became their Lady Admiral. Deposing Nash Dragen, she became the new leader of the Imperium. For most of her tenure she was called Lady Mediator, but in the end preferred Domina. Her political career was marked by strange veers and twists, always to the advantage of the Imperium, always seeking a balance between a desire for peace and a desire for power. Background Euphemia's parents were wealthy Coruscant aristocrats. Euphemia's two older sisters made excellent money matches to the most boring rich old men imaginable. Effie herself, by contrast, ran away from boarding school to pursue a much different life, under the wing of her uncle Doraman Stelruin Palpatine. She had ambitions of her own and joined the Navy, where she rose to the rank of Captain before retiring to become Security Chief and later Hegemina of Paxo. Hegemina of Paxo As Hegemina, Euphemia fortified Paxo like never before, on the principle that peace was best secured by scaring potential invaders into a state of quivering fear. The Alliance and the Congress Combining with Pesiro Nonobi and Dash L'hnnar, as well as Chas Kressen and Kalira Valen, Effie formed an Alliance to defeat the Hutts, destroy the Stormtroopers, and crush criminal elements and corruption. This Alliance attacked Graf von Mourn on Kuat, wiping out his forces utterly, and after a long war Dash L'hnnar killed von Mourn. Called in some quarters the Everyone Alliance, this force fought the Rim Rebellion for some time, and combined to absolutely annihilate the minor world of Frashkart on the suspicion of being Rim Rebel allies. Yet all the power of the Alliance could not force a peace treaty between the Blacks and the Republic due to changing power dynamics inside the Republic. Euphemia and her allies on Tatooine, Dantooine, and other worlds formed the Congress of Free Worlds, her bid to create a political structure that might live on into future generations. It did not survive her death. The Battle for Vanix In space, Effie led The Blacks to fight against unbeatable odds. The Republic's ships, Victory Star Destroyers, were more powerful and ultimately The Blacks took a beating they wouldn't soon forget, losing ships and people alike. A former prisoner turned traitor, Grimolf, fled from the heat of battle, his morale depleted, abandoning his comrades to their fate. Knight Seifer Wolf, shot down over Vanix. However, with the help of Wing Commander Rem Dolor, Euphemia got her people out of danger, but not without incurring alot of damage. The Blacks went on to lose Vanix on the ground. After the Republic Guard pillaged Vanix during its reoccupation, Euphemia seized the opportunity offered by the Armistice to campaign to be the next Princess of Vanix. She was successful (some say she personally replaced hundreds of treasures Vanix lost during the war) and rose to rule the Vanixians, bringing Vanix back under her sway. Alderaan The Blacks won a major victory when they were able to bring their fleet to Alderaan as well as a new super variety of mirror clones. They held Alderaan for a substantial duration, even inviting Bail Organa back to rule it, and finally released it to Bail's full control quite recently, though they negotiated full rights of navigation for the system. Merr Sonn When the Republic took Merr Sonn, Effie fought forcefully to hold it, and inflicted massive losses on the Republic in the process, with the support of Wing Commander Rem Dolor and Amalfiel Renatalis and others. She also blew up Senator Tarkin's private yacht! Personal Life As a Coruscant noblewoman, Effie attended some very exclusive all-girl boarding schools (from which she ran away at 16 to join the Navy!) and some speculate that she found it easier to form emotional attachments with women. The official word on the subject, according to the bureaucracy of the Office of the Hegemina on Paxo, was that Euphemia Bellamy maintained close and dear friendships with her female friends. After the death of Rem Dolor, Effie's dearest friend, Effie was never the same. Given many statements Euphemia made, and the lavish monument to Rem Dolor in the Kraskhara Mountains of Paxo, it is now clear that they were lovers. Euphemia has been linked to many men, but not conclusively. It is known that she was wooed by Ksar Antilles and to a lesser extent Nash Dragen, and that her friendship with Dash L'hnnar sometimes bordered on romance. All three, incidentally, were current or former Viceroys of Corellia. Shortly before her death, Euphemia told her friend Kalira Valen that she was swearing off love, and especially Corellian Viceroys. She promised to stick to chastely flirting with women henceforth. After becoming Princess of Vanix, Euphemia adopted Alistair Bellamy, a Vanixian politician, as her son, despite his being some years her senior. In the aftermath of her death, it is now becoming clear that rumors that they had any sort of physical relationship were entirely false. She was also known to have a close platonic friendship with Draven Gamahon, and a strange friendship with Seifer Wolf, whom she often shielded from the consequences of his own passionate mistakes. Whether she loved him remains a mystery, but at least one Paxin servant published a tell-all memoir claiming to have seen them kiss once. Effie and the Jedi Related distantly to the Jedi Tuil Lindo, Euphemia was long their enemy in war. However, despite her relation to Palpatine, Seifer Wolf, and numerous other Sith, Lady Bellamy, sensitive to the ways of the Force, disciplined herself to resist her aggressive feelings and avoid the Dark Side. The way was difficult and there were many pitfalls, but in the end Euphemia gained a knowledge of the Force which was comparable to that of the Jedi. With her newfound powers, Effie presented a sort of dilemma to the Jedi. Untrained by them, and yet no servant of the Dark Side, she followed her own path and seems to be taking students, training them in the ways of the Force and the proper resistance of the Dark Side, so that they would not have to suffer as she did. The End Death came suddenly for Euphemia Bellamy. Drunk on Paxin wine and Corellian whiskey, she was flying home to Paxo after a meeting with Dash L'hnnar. She crashed into another shuttle and lost both wings; her shuttle crashed in the plains of Paxo. She was found the next day, dead on impact. Everyone on the scene was surprised at the small size of her body; for the woman who dominated half the galaxy was only five foot two. Her will was recently uploaded into the Paxin Archives. Lady Bellamy Thanks to Rem for an amazing pictures! This is Effie in her peaceable guise. When clad for war, she looks fiercer! Category:Archived Characters